


Why Me?

by Seoulxsinners



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, X-EXO Clones (EXO)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seoulxsinners/pseuds/Seoulxsinners
Summary: Baekhyun has lost against his Clone and now he is in the custody of Jongdae's clone.  But for a man who is supposed to be Evil, he is not what Baekhyun Expected.  Maybe in his Darkest moments, Baekhyun will find a light.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started as what was supposed to be a smutty one shot. there are several chapters typed up and smut will not be happening for at least 12 chapters. So if you are here for that I am sorry.

“Tell me, little light user, have you ever been so lost in your mind that you wonder if you’ll ever make it out?” Chën asked as he walked up to Baekhyun. He bent down, tipping his head up. “Why Chanyeøl gave you to me I don’t know.” 

The Red Force had won and Baekhyun was under their control. Baekhyun looked at the man who had him. He looked like Jongdae but he was very aware he wasn’t. He was sitting on a bed that was where he had woken up after the fight. He could run but he wasn’t sure what to do. Chën was able to use lightning at his will like Jongdae, he was no match against that. 

Chën got up walking towards Baekhyun who backed up into the headboard. Light emanated from his hands, and he gave a small yelp when Chën grabbed them. 

“I may be evil but I will not take you by force,” Chën said while leaning close, watching him, before getting up. “Be glad Chanyeøl gave you to me. He’s not as nice.” 

Chën left the room locking Baekhyun in. The smaller male looked around. It was a nice room. Not what he expected from X-Exo, but they were much more extravagant than Exo.  
He could make illusions with his light, he thought to himself, maybe he could use them on Chën, but something told him the other would see right through that. He tried the door Chën went out of, not surprised it was locked. 

He wondered what happened to the rest of his friends. He knew Sehun was dead, he had seen the body. He knew they had taken Jongin and Chanyeol. But what about the rest? Did they getaway? Were they even alive? He closed his eyes, leaning against the door. He fell asleep there, tired from the battle. 

Chën walked in barely catching Baekhyun as he fell back. He carried him to the bed, he set him down and pulled the blankets over him. 

“Oh, so sweet, kill me” Baëkhyun cooed from the door. “I wish I had gotten him. Oh, the things I’d make him see.”

“Instead I got Kāi’s original, he is so much fun!” Baëkhyun said before walking away. Chën just shook his head while shutting the door. He never understood how Baëkhyun was so sadistic, just like Chanyeøl. But unlike Chanyeøl who would break the body, Baëkhyun liked to break the mind.  
He turned to look at the sleeping man in his bed. He sighed, moving on to change his clothes. Laying on the other side he turned off the lights and fell asleep. 

Baekhyun rolled over in his sleep hitting a warm body. He woke up looking straight at Chën’s sleeping face. He jumped back falling off the bed. Chën woke up looking around processing what happened as Baekhyun sat up rubbing the back of his head.  
“Why are you in bed with me? Why am I even in bed?” He asked looking everywhere but at the shirtless Chën in front of him. 

“Because I almost stepped on you when I came back,” Chën said as he sat up rubbing his face. 

“And I wasn’t letting you sleep on the floor. Just come back to bed, I’m not dealing with this now. I'm tired from today, your Chen is rather good.”

“What happened to him?” Baekhyun asked. 

“I didn’t kill him if that's what you mean. Nor did we take him. He got away with your leader”  
Chën sighed, getting out of bed and walking around it towards Baekhyun. He just held his hand out. When Baekhyun didn’t take it, he picked him up and tossed him on the bed. He moved over him. 

“You said you wouldn’t”

“And I’m not,” Chën said, touching Baekhyun’s arm before using just enough power to knock him out but not cause much damage. He tucked the man back in, then made his way to the chair in the room. He curled up falling asleep there. 

When Baekhyun woke up there was a note, a bottle of Aspirin, and a bottle of water next to him on the table. The note just said that everything was sealed. He inspected the bottles to make sure they were in fact sealed. He took a few pills and a sip of water for his splitting headache, then he got up. He looked at the door deciding to try it. He was shocked when it opened. 

He stepped out slowly, looking around. The place was much nicer than he expected. He knew he wouldn’t get far but he had to try. He ran down the hall looking around. There was no one to be seen until he skidded to a halt, staring at his clone and Chën kissing. He took a step back, but he bumped into someone. “You know you can give him what he wants without him even touching you.” He looked around as the illusion faded away. He was back in the room Chën had him in, but Baëkhyun was there. He hadn’t even made it to the door. Baëkhyun was much better at illusions than he was. 

“Or you can give it to me,” Baëkhyun said, leaning down, kissing him softly. Leaning back he smirked. “Hmm, never kissed myself. Jongin, is that what you call him? He tastes better. But then I had him begging for me. Seems like you missed out on something.”

“Get out you leech,” Chën said from the door. 

“Don't worry, I won’t break your little toy. I mean, I haven’t broken mine...yet. Right now, he's a quivering mess” Baëkhyun said as he walked out. “Hmm, maybe I’ll watch Chanyeøl go about with him. Well, not the real one, he might actually break him” he chuckled.

Baekhyun made a run for the other but was pulled back by Chën. “Let me go you asshole!” He yelled, kicking as he was thrown back on the bed. 

“Fighting right now will do you no good, and it will not make your friend’s time any better,” Chën said holding out a plate to him. “It's not tainted. Eat it or don’t, your choice.”

He looked at the food for a bit then nodded, starting to eat. It tasted very good. He began to eat a bit quicker, he felt like he hadn’t eaten in a month. He suddenly looked up and stared at Chën for a brief second, before setting the plate down. 

“Why are you being nice? I mean it's clear the others aren’t being so nice to my friends” He asked. “It's not going to make me give you what you want”

Chën stood up and walked up to Baekhyun. He was soft when he caressed his cheek. Leaning down he cocked his head to the side. “You have no idea what I want.”

“You want him,” Baekhyun said, “You may call him names, you may act like you hate him. But you want nothing more than to have him. I know that feeling. I know the shields you put up.  
I’m not him. I’ll never be him. I don’t even have the ability to make illusions like he does.”

Chën grabbed Baekhyun’s face. “It was never him I wanted. I hate him because he ruins you,” he said leaning in, kissing Baekhyun, pulling him close. 

Baekhyun was shocked at how soft it was. He was about to push Chën back, but the man pulled back on his own. 

“Me?” Baekhyun asked. He just watched Chën leave the room. 

Baekhyun went back to eating, trying to process what just happened. Why did Chën want him? When had he even seen him? After he was done he set the plate down by the door. He started to gnaw on his nails trying not to think about Chën. When he started to pace he noticed another door. Walking up to it he opened it. He let out a sigh when he realized it was a bathroom. He decided to go for a shower. 

After he was done showering, he walked out, stopping when he saw Chën on the bed, busy reading a book. He carefully watched him while drying his hair. “Why me? You didn’t answer when I asked” He said as he walked up to him holding his shirt. 

“There are clothes that will fit you in the closet,” Chën said, not bothering to look up. 

Baekhyun huffed before he walked over. He snatched the book from his hands and tossed it on the floor. Chën just gave him an annoyed look while reaching over to grab the book. Baekhyun just pushed him back. “Answer me” he insisted. 

Chën looked at him and sighed as he reached for the book once more. “Look, when we were...made and trained, you were my target...well the one they trained me to fight before they decided to put us clones to the original. You are beautiful, do you know that? There were so many nights of pain and torment that your face got me through. No, I don't know you, none of us really know any of you. Well, Suhø does, but that is not the point. We just know what they taught us. But the idea to meet the most beautiful man I have ever seen kept me going” He set the book on the table then got up “Excuse me.”

“I didn’t think you could feel that way,” Baekhyun said. “Wait.” He moved to follow Chën and pulled him back. He looked at him, biting his lip. He was weighing thoughts in his mind. He pulled at Chën’s shirt, still gnawing on his own lips. 

Chën freed himself from his hands. He left, shaking his head. Baekhyun watched him. “He’s not like the others,” he said before going to bed. He leaned over grabbing the book Chën was reading. “Romeo and Juliet” he muttered, thumbing through it when suddenly a few pictures of him fell out. They were clearly taken as surveillance. He looked at them shaking his head. He set the photos back in the book. 

He sighed as he stood up and walked to the closet. He reached for the simplest clothes he could find: a white T-shirt and a rather tight pair of jeans. 

He decided to just sleep to pass the time. He had nothing else to do. 

He shifted as he felt a weight on him. Opening his eyes, he stared at a man with pink hair and evident heterochromia: a white eye, and a blue one. 

“Hello, puppy” Chanyeøl smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

“No, no I'm not going to have fun with you. I’m just here to talk to you about our little lightning user” Chanyeøl smirked 

“Then why are you on top of me?” 

“You’re cute” Chanyeøl shrugged. “Look all you have to do is listen. And I'll make you a deal. So here we go. I broke my pet, well he's not broken, just...the point is your face. He has demanded to see you, for more fun. And ours doesn’t cut it. It has to be you”

“You have Chanyeol. Why?”

“We are pretty, so if you come with me and help him, I’ll let you go and tell you how to get Chën off your back” 

“He's not on my back, he just sleeps and reads,” Baekhyun said shaking his head. 

“Are you telling me you don’t want to get away?” Chanyeøl asked. “Hmm, could it be you want him too? Or did you want yours?” 

“Get off me” Baekhyun sighed. “What did you do to him?”

“Well his face isn’t scarred… yet. Would you like it to be?”

“Get off me” Baekhyun yelled. “I won't help you hurt him anymore”

“You don't help, I’ll take you and make him watch” Chanyeøl grinned. 

“Get off him” Chën demanded from the door. Both Chanyeøl and Baekhyun looked at him. Chën had red lightning crackling at his fingertips. 

“Do anything, and I will torch your boy's face” Chanyeøl warned, fire growing in his hand as he watched Chën put his arm down. “Go-”

Baekhyun took the chance to palm strike Chanyeøl to the nose. He rolled off the bed before the fire wielder could grab him. Baekhyun started to weave an illusion around Chanyeøl as he got up. 

“Where are you, you little shit, I know this isn’t real!” Chanyeøl growled. Baekhyun narrowly dodged a firebolt. He looked at Chën and ran over to him, pushing the man’s hand upright before the lightning bolt left his hand, making it crash into the ceiling. 

“What are you doing?!” Chën asked.

“I don't care what you guys have done, no one needs to die” he sighed. “You were made this way, you had no choice. He had no choice. We were the only ones in this war who had a choice.”

“Oh, I do have a choice” Chën said. “We all do. I chose to fall in love with a man I never met. He chose to use his fire to burn the world. We chose to go with this war to get what we wanted.”

Baekhyun stared at Chën for a second before fire divided them. He backed up right into Chanyeøl. 

“Next time learn to focus on two things at once.” He growled. “He’s right, we did have choices. Each of us did.” He took hold of Baekhyun’s hand, pulling him back. “In fact, I’ll show you. Let’s see how much he really loves you.”

Chanyeøl let his fire down and smirked at Chën. He pulled Baekhyun to his chest, wrapping his free arm around his slender waist. He licked the side of his face, laughing. 

“So, Chën, you now have one of those lovely choices your boy talked about. You or him. One of you will become ash.” Chanyeøl laughed. He pushed Baekhyun towards Chën. 

Chën looked as Baekhyun was holding his face in his hands. “I’m sorry” he whispered before kissing him strongly. He then threw him out of the room and shut the door.   
Baekhyun threw himself at the door, banging on it. “No! Don’t die for me!” he yelled as tears started falling from his eyes. He kept banging on the door until his hands started bleeding. 

Chanyeøl finally walked out. Bending down, he pulled Baekhyun up by the chin. “I'm a fool, but not foolish enough to bring Suhø’s wrath upon me. See if you can put him back together. You should have just helped me.” 

Baekhyun ran past Chanyeøl, reaching for the body on the ground. The burns extended across Chën’s chest and down his left arm. Baekhyun looked at him not sure what to do. He wasn’t like Yixing, he didn’t have the power to heal. He carefully moved Chën to the bed, then he walked out. It was his first time out of the room since he arrived there. 

The house seemed empty as he walked around. They were no longer preparing for war. He sighed while trying to navigate when he came face to face with Suhø. He backed up quickly, hitting a wall. 

“Chën let his pet out? I doubt that with Chanyeøl so eager to mark you up” Suhø said, walking up to him. 

“Chanyeøl burned him! I came looking for something to hel-” He stopped talking when Suhø just left him there, walking, well, more like stomping down the hall. Baekhyun was confused but decided to follow. 

“Chanyeøl get out here or it will be worse,” Suhø yelled as he walked. Water was surging from the man’s hands, following him down the hall. Baekhyun stopped following when he saw Chanyeøl. He never thought he would be terrified of that face. 

“What the hell do you think you are doing? This war is not won yet. There are still two more of them out there. And three still alive here!” Suhø yelled, water rushing from his palm with a gesture of his hand, he sent Chanyeøl slamming into a wall. The water started engulfing him. Suhø just stared at him thrash around as he was starting to drown, only letting him down just as he was about to lose consciousness. Baekhyun watched as Chanyeøl coughed up water only for him to be engulfed in it again. The process repeated three more times before   
Chanyeøl was left unconscious on the ground. 

“Where is he?” Suhø asked, not turning to look at Baekhyun.

“In his room, I-I got him to the bed” Baekhyun stuttered, watching the red-haired man just step over Chanyeøl’s body as if it was a rock in his way. Baekhyun followed, then stopped to throw a look into Chanyeøl’s room. He expected to see a scene like what was waiting in Chën’s room but all he could see was Chanyeol sleeping on the bed. This confused Baekhyun. Chanyeøl had implied he was torturing Chanyeol but this looked as domestic as his time with Chën.   
He then walked in, smelling the stench of burned flesh. He looked around the room, finding scorch marks everywhere. Carefully pulling the blanket away from his friend, he saw bandages on him but they didn’t look as bad as what Chën had. 

“Do you really want to go down that path?” Baëkhyun said from the door. “You got lucky he got broken in” The clone walked into the room covering his nose. He made a face when he walked up beside Baekhyun. “Really he’s not all that much to look at. If you’re so worried about Chën you should run along, before I decide to play with you.” He half-grinned. 

Baekhyun didn’t have to be told twice. He left and ran down the hall to Chën’s room, finding Suhø already working on the burns. The red-haired man looked up when Baekhyun walked in. “Hold him down, he’s making this harder.” Baekhyun nodded, moving to hold Chën as best he could. He silently watched as Suhø worked. Something told him he had done this many times before. Their Chanyeøl seemed very unstable. 

“You could have ran, you know. None of us would have been the wiser.” Suhø said as he finished up bandaging Chën. He started to clean up the mess around him. Chën had finally passed out.

“I couldn’t leave him” Baekhyun sighed. 

“See that is your flaw, you are too good,” Suhø said, getting up. “You always had that.”

Suhø left, leaving the door open. “You missed your chance at freedom,” he called down the hall, as water came down, shutting the door. Baekhyun just moved to sit on the other side of the bed watching Chën. He decided then and there that he was going to kill Chanyeøl if it was the last thing he did.


	3. Chapter 3`

Baekhyun wasn’t sure when he fell asleep but when he woke up Chën wasn’t there. He started to panic when he saw the man walk out of the bathroom. He got up and ran to him. “You shouldn’t be out of bed,” he muttered.

“I’ll be fine,” he said, walking past Baekhyun. He sounded tired, both emotionally and physically. “I need to go see Suhø. I'm not going to lock the door.” He said walking out. Baekhyun just looked at the open door for a bit. Would he even make it back to the others? Chën would risk so much if Baekhyun were to leave, somehow he knew the lightning wielder wouldn’t survive it. Baekhyun closed the door and went to sit on the bed, thinking about his next move. He still had to get out of here but not at the cost of Chën’s life. 

He was pacing when Chën came back. All of his ideas seemed to end in one of them dying. He wasn’t even aware the other was back until he spoke. “Why are you still here?” Chën asked, pulling Baekhyun out of his thoughts. 

“Because he would have killed you if I left, and I don’t think you or Suhø will kill me if I stay.” Baekhyun said honestly. “Look, I don’t love you, I’m sorry but I do feel something, I just dont know what.”

“Yeah, it’s called Stockholm syndrome,” Chën said walking to the bed. 

“No it’s not. Yes you have me captive, but you have never tried to kill me or hurt me in any way. There has been no change in you. Just me. Stockholm syndrome is a survival reaction. I mean sure, I was stuck here, but there was no threat on my life until Chanyeøl entered the picture. I had these feelings before that. That is not Stockholm syndrome.”

“Where did you learn all of this?” Chën asked, moving to lay down. 

“I read,” Baekhyun muttered 

“Not many know the psychology of Stockholm syndrome,” Chën said, his hand over his eyes. 

“I got curious when I read Beauty and the Beast and Jongin just said it was Stockholm syndrome and not a love story. I wanted to prove him wrong, which I did but that is a whole other thing.” Baekhyun waved his hand around. “The point is, it’s not Stockholm syndrome.” 

He walked up to Chën and sat on the side of the bed. He pulled his hand away from his face. “This should have never happened. I should be the one dead or on the bed badly wounded. You didn’t have to do that for me.” 

“I wasn’t about to let him take the only light I have in my world,” Chën said, sitting up. “Don’t you get it? I had nothing to live for, I was a tool in a war I was made for. Then I saw the most beautiful face I had ever seen. But he was cold and heartless. Then I was assigned to you. Yes I projected an idea on to someone I never met. I thought of a person who was kind and loving. Not someone who wove illusions to hurt and break down the mind. No, you’re not that ideal I created, but no one is. He's a fantasy, you’re real, and I kept you locked up in a room alone unless I was bringing you food or I was coming to sleep.” 

“You also kept me safe from Chanyeøl or Baëkhyun. I saw what he did to Chanyeol. And I don't even want to know what’s happened to Jongin. Yes I want to go home and see my friends. I want to win this war. No... I want this war to stop. But it won’t stop, not until one of us prevails. Look, just do me a favor and rest,” Baekhyun said before leaning over to kiss Chën’s forehead. Chën nodded, and closed his eyes. The man fell asleep relatively quickly. Baekhyun sat by him for a few moments, then he got up. 

He expected the door to be locked when he tried it. Looking towards where Chanyeøl’s room was he noticed he was gone. So he stayed on guard as he walked towards where he had seen Suhø. He knew this was a bad idea. He had nothing to offer. But it might have been the only way to achieve his goals. He quickly became lost in the large house. How they were able to afford it, he had no idea. Looking around he noticed water damage on the walls. He decided to follow that trail. 

“Not many travel this way willingly, even my own team,” the voice rang out behind him. “What do you want?”

The voice was cold and harsh, nothing like Junmyeon. He was clearly a leader that led with fear. Baekhyun took a step back but he was pushed forward by a relentless wave of water behind him. He hated the feeling, it was cold. Suhø ran his fingers under Baekhyun's chin and smiled. 

“He did well so I won't ruin his prize,” Suhø said, “So state what you want before I change my mind.”

“I want Chanyeøl,” Baekhyun said, causing Suhø to give him a look. “No. I want him dead.”

“Don't we all,” Suhø sighed, which caused confusion in Baekhyun. “He is on my team, but I did not choose him, he was given. He is a loose cannon that might just blow us all to hell. So tell me, why do you think I would help you kill him? He is trouble, but he is still useful. You have no cards to play.” Suhø swirled his hands making the water around Baekhyun slowly climb and swirl around his body. 

“I have me,” Baekhyun said. 

“And why would I want you?” Suhø asked, stepping closer. Baekhyun watched him, he was like Chën, beautiful. It was something Baekhyun had just realized about Chën. All of them were alluring, they were built that way. But Chën and Suhø, they were beautiful. “Do you want to break Chën too? Because see, he loves you, how do you think he would like me taking you to my bed?”

Baekhyun went back to weighing his options in his mind. He felt the water make it to his neck as he looked down. When he looked back up Suhø was inches from his face. The man smirked, licking his lip. “Hmm how fun it would be to have you. But I need him level headed and loyal. Taking you would ruin that. So I’ll tell you what. You can have Chanyeøl, but you finally give him what he wants so he can move the fuck on.”

“But he wants my heart, not my body,” Baekhyun said. 

“It's yours to give, angel,” Suhø said letting the water recede. It was the way he said ‘angel’ that made Baekhyun pause. It was said with such venom and hate. 

“Angel?” He asked. 

“It’s what he calls you in his sleep,” Suhø said as he walked away. “Where do you think he is during the day?”

Something about Suhø being with Chën while he sleeps or during the day hurt Baekhyun. He watched the red haired man walk down the hall, hand swirling as water whirled around him. Baekhyun didn’t expect the water rush at him and douse him. Looking up he saw Suhø looking back over his shoulder. 

“You’re his angel, I’m his devil,” he smirked, before vanishing into a room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now have a beta reader for this so hopefully the quality goes up.


	4. Chapter 4

Baekhyun slowly walked back to Chën’s room, dripping water everywhere. He let it sink in that Chën was with Suhø when he wasn’t with him. That Suhø and Chën had some sort of relationship, be it merely physical or not. Why did that hurt him? He was still lost in thoughts as he walked to Chën’s room.

He nearly made it but was yanked into another room by Jongin, who, to his amazement, was in one piece. Then again, Baëkhyun seemed to play mind games, so he was still worried. He just stared at his friend, expecting him to say something, which he didn’t. “Jongin. What are you doing?”

“This very second or in general?” Jongin asked. Baekhyun became very aware his friend was not ok. 

“Let's go with this second considering you have me pinned to a wall,” Baekhyun said. 

“Oh sorry,” Jongin let him go, looking around. “You are mine right. I mean my Baekhyun, not Baëkhyun.” 

“Yes, what has he been doing to you?” Baekhyun asked. 

“Tell me something only you would know,” Jongin said, closing his eyes. 

“Umm,” Baekhyun was never good at coming up with something on the spot. “Uhhh we got banned from the kitchen by Kyungsoo when we set the stove on fire trying to make Kimchi-bokkeumbap.”

Jongin was suddenly on Baekhyun again. People seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He gently pushed Jongin, staring at him. “Umm, do you want to tell me what that was about?”

“Sorry I had to make sure you were real. He hits me if I kiss him like that,” Jongin said, rubbing his hands together. That was when Baekhyun realized the room was very dark. Using his power he looked at Jongin. He had a bruised lip, but that seemed about it. Jongin shied away from the light, his eyes were adjusted to the darkness. Baekhyun pulled the light back, trying not to hurt Jongin’s eyes. 

“Hmmm so you found my pet now. Chën really needs to keep you in check. But then again, he can’t now, can he?” Baëkhyun chuckled cruelly, walking in and shutting the door behind him. The room became even darker. “Good job love.” He smiled at Jongin who walked up to him wrapping an arm around his waist as he kissed him. “Now go along,” he said as Jongin left the room. 

“What do you want?” Baekhyun hissed while backing up, making the room brighter so he could see the other. 

“Hmm what could I ever want with you?” Baëkhyun smiled moving quickly, pinning his original to a dresser. “Oh so many things I could want from you. You begging would be nice. See, Chanyeøl likes to break the body. Me, I like to get in there and break your mind. At first, the plan was to bring you here to have fun. But you went to Suhø. Why? And be quick to answer, I would hate to have Jongin have any accidents.”

“I want to kill Chanyeøl.” Baekhyun decided honesty was the best answer. He knew Baëkhyun knew he wouldn’t be bargaining for his freedom with Chën hurt. 

“Hmm, And he said?” 

Baekhyun just stared at him, and he was about to tell a lie, but Baëkhyun let out a low growl. 

“Get out Kāi!” he yelled as the lights were turned on. 

“Suhø wants you now. Next time keep a tighter leash on your pet.” Kāi left, disappearing in a flash.

“Hmm seems I still need to work on Jongin.” Baëkhyun smirked. “Do you want to know who he sees when I fuck him into the bed like the whore he is now?” He whispered, “It’s you. Mind telling me why so many want you, and not me?” 

“You’re a cold, sadistic bastard,” Baekhyun said. He fell against the wall from the force of the slap Baëkhyun gave him. 

“You’re lucky I have value in my life,” Baëkhyun said before leaving to see his leader. 

Baekhyun tasted blood in his mouth as he stood up. He ran the rest of the way to Chën’s room, slamming the door shut when he got there. He hadn’t meant to wake Chën, but after his last encounters he needed a safe spot. He slid down the door breathing heavily, lost in his own thoughts. He struck out when Chën touched his shoulder, the man barely getting out of the way of the punch.

“Where did you go?” Chën asked, a worried look on his face as he noticed how scared Baekhyun looked. He knelt down to wipe the blood from Baekhyun’s lips. “Which one did this?”

“I’m not going to tell you,” Baekhyun said. “Because right now you’re in no condition to do something stupid.”

“Like you seem to be,” Chën muttered sarcastically. 

Baekhyun just looked at him and got up, walking to the bathroom. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He could tell where he was hit, a bruise was already forming. “Does he always wear those blasted rings?” he muttered, as he looked over his face. 

“Well that sure as hell doesn’t narrow it down for me,” Chën said standing in the doorway. He opened a cabinet and took out a first aid kit. He pulled Baekhyun to the bed, pointing for him to sit down. 

“Fine, don't tell me, but I will find out eventually,” he moved to clean the cut on his lip. He was pretty sure it was Baëkhyun rather than Chanyeøl but he didn’t say anything. Baekhyun pulled away from the alcohol pad. 

“Stay still baby,” Chën said as he cleaned it. Baekhyun couldn’t decide if he was calling him baby or calling him a baby. “There, try not to lick it.” 

Chën went to put the first aid kit away, shaking his head. “Next time if you want to go out ask me,” he said, coming back. 

“Do you love Suhø too?” Baekhyun asked suddenly. 

“I don't know.” Chën was honest. “Its started as a way for us to relieve stress but now, I don't know.”

Baekhyun just nodded. “I loved him,” he started, “Jongdae. He didn’t want me, he’s with Junmyeon. When I woke up here and you were in the room, I thought maybe I could have my fantasy, But then you were kind, and you told me you loved me. I couldn’t use you that way.”

“Baekhyun-”

“No let me finish. I couldn’t use you. I knew that after I found the photos. And even more so when you were willing to sacrifice yourself for me. When I told you I don't love you I was lying. Lying to myself, I wanted to tell myself that I wasn’t falling in love with the enemy. That Jongdae was still the man in my heart. But when Suhø asked me to give you my heart. I knew you already had it.”

Chën pulled further on to the bed as he kissed him, pushing him down, deepening the kiss. Baekhyun kissed him back, wrapping his arms around his neck. He let out a moan when Chën moved to his neck. “Wait,” he said, breathlessly. He swallowed, trying to focus. “Chën, stop,” he said a bit louder, and this time the man heard him. 

“You're hurt, we can't do this now,” Baekhyun said staring in his eyes. “It will not help any of the healing.” Chën sighed as he buried his head in Baekhyun’s neck. He was muttering something, but Baekhyun couldn’t understand him. “What?” he said .

“I said you won't have to kill Chanyeøl because I will, this is his fault,” Chën said, rolling over to lay next to Baekhyun. 

“Hey you’ll get your chance.” 

“To do what, to have sex with you or to kill Chanyeøl? I had that, and you stopped me,” Chën said looking up at the ceiling. 

“To have me, Chanyeøl is mine”


	5. Chapter 5

Baekhyun and Chën lay there until they fell asleep in each other's arms. He woke up looking around and nearly fell off the bed when he saw Sehu̇n in the room. It was like seeing his old friend but the other had that red on his face. 

“Get dressed Suhø wants to see you, only you,” Sehu̇n said before leaving the room. 

Baehyun looked down at Chën’s sleeping form. "He got dressed quietly and left, walking the same way he had when he first found Suhø. He walked down the hall not sure where to go from there. 

“In here,” he heard as he passed a room. He walked in, looking around. He expected more water damage, not a pristine office. The scarlet haired man just pointed to a chair across from him without looking up from the screen. “Sit” 

He looked over and saw two people with bags over their head. His heart sank - if that was Jongdae and Junmyeon then it really was over. Suhø said nothing as he typed on a computer. Baekhyun’s mind raced. 

“Your Chën… sorry - you call him Jongdae - is as beautiful as ours, don't like the hair tho,” Suhø said, getting up. Baekhyun’s gaze went back to the two people in the room. 

“Oh no, him and my original still elude us,” Suhø said, walking over to lean on the desk. He watched Baekhyun for a bit. He leaned down, trapping him in the chair. 

“I made you an offer, And from what Kāi has told me it seems you have made good on that offer. Now I’m about to make you another.”

“What?” Baekhyun said leaning as far back as he could. 

“You can have both - all you need to do is get me into your base,” Suhø said, watching him. “Otherwise, I’ll only give you one” 

“One is Baëkhyun, the other Chanyeøl, you only get to choose one at this point.”

“Why would I want Baëkhyun?” 

“Because he has ruined your Jongin.” He smiled, running his hand along Baekhyun’s face. “And he wants to ruin you. I am the only thing keeping him from that. Would you like me to change that?”

“Why would you protect me from him?” 

“Chën is not the only one with an interest in you, beautiful.”

“Suhø stop this.” Both looked to see Chën standing in the door. He hadn’t even bothered to put a shirt on. 

“Are you giving me an order?” Suhø asked, standing. “You told me I could have him too, after all.”

Baekhyun looked at Chën for a bit then pushed Suhø back and ran down the hall. 

“You are cruel, you know that,” Chën said before he took off after Baekhyun. 

“Hmm so which one of you survives the day. Let's see who stands the longest without moving.” Suhø said sitting back down and looking at his computer. 

“Baekhyun stop,” Chën called out. “You keep going that way you will run into something you don't want to see, Sehu̇n and Kāi’s room is down there.” 

“I'm not something you can just give away. I gave you my heart. I gave you my everything. And you told him he could have me!” Baekhyun yelled. The funny thing was he wasn’t hurt, he was angry. “I have lost everything. My friends, my family.... My best friend is in the hands of a sadistic creature who loves to burn things. My other friend is so broken he's like a loyal dog. You, you're the worst of them all. Choose one you can't have both. And the man I considered my brother is dead. Your Sehu̇n put an arrow in his heart.” 

“God - take you lover’s quarrel somewhere else, I’m trying to fuck my boyfirend.” Kāi appeared between them and Baekhyun took the opening to run back the other way. He used his powers to disorient Chën as he ran. He didn’t even know where he was going until he was back in the office. 

“What?” Suhø asked, watching Baekhyun. 

He ran over to Suhø while listening for footsteps. He pulled the man in, kissing him and climbing into his lap. He was pushed back suddenly. 

“I am not a tool for your little quarrel,” Suhø said. “And for the record, you were to come to me willingly. That was his rule.”

“I am willing,” Baekhyun said.

“No, you are angry.” Suhø still held him on his lap though. His eyes were all that moved when Chën came in. “And fucking me won’t do you or him any good.”

One of the men under the hoods turned to the noise and Suhø smiled and pushed Baekhyun off his lap. Reaching in a drawer his slender fingers pulled out knife, and he watched Baekhyun before he threw it into the man's chest. “Do not cross me, little light user,” he said, pushing him back into Chën’s arms before he pulled the hood off a dying Baëkhyun. “Hmm, forgot which was which. Seems you win another day of life firefly.” He pulled the knife from Baëkhyun’s chest and cut Chanyeøl’s bounds. “Clean him up. You two, leave.”

Baekhyun just looked at Chën before walking down the hall and back to their room. He couldn’t get the face of his dead clone out of his head. Was that how he’d look dead? It’s not everyday you see yourself dead. He froze when he felt the arms around his middle. 

“I only said it so he’d leave you alone,” he muttered into Baekhyun's neck. “I never meant to actually let it happen, unless you wanted it.” 

Baekhyun leaned back, pulling forward quickly when he heard Chën hiss in pain. “Sorry,” he muttered before pulling away. “Umm I need to lay down. Today has been a lot already and it's not even noon.” He paused on his way to the bed. “Join me? But don’t think I’mnot still mad at you.”

Chën smiled. “Be mad all you want - it was an asshole thing to do. Are you ok though now that he’s dead? I'm sorry you had to see it.” 

“It’s weird seeing someone with your body dead. I just worry about Jongin. It seems he made him so dependent on him that I don't know what will happen to my friend,” he said on the bed. He laid back, patting the space between his legs for Chën to settle into. He wrapped his arms around him, careful to avoid burns as best he could. 

“I wish it had been Chanyeøl tho,” he muttered. He knew that wasn’t a good thing to say but Baekhyun hated that man. 

“I have a question. Why are you and Suhø beautiful when the rest are just enticing? But you two are different,” Baekhyun said. “Sorry I called him beautiful but that's the only word I have to describe you two. You also seem to be the most stable.”

“We were the first before you guys escaped. We are pure, the others aren’t,” Chën said looking up at Baekhyun. “Chanyeøl, Baëkhyun, Kāi and Sehu̇n aren’t all from the original set, and they didn’t have enough samples for them.

“But I never found Junmyeon beautiful, not like you two. It’s like you’re works of art,” Baekhyun said staring off into the distance as he intertwined their fingers. 

"The original plan was for us to seduce you into joining us. But when they lost you for samples it changed." Chën said. "It's also why Suhø and I lead."

"I miss them," Baekhyun muttered.

"I know, I wish I could help," Chën said, reaching up to pull Baekhyun in for a kiss. He half expected to be denied but he received a kiss back.

"Why does he want me?" Baekhyun asked.

"They all of us do, you need to be more specific.”

"All?" 

"You have seen you right?" 

"I mean Suhø."

Baekhyun just swatted his uninjured shoulder.

"He has his reasons, and it is not my place to tell. Just know that he does want you and if he loves you that is something you have to decide to deal with."

"What if he does and I can only love you?" he asked.

"Then we figure it out. I don't care if he is in charge. He only gets to be with you if you want to be with him too. And he will abide by that. He is not that sort of man. He is cruel and sadistic. But he's not a rapist."

They both turned at the knock on the door. "None of you knock." Baekhyun muttered as Chën called for whoever to come in.

"Here" Suhø said, hauling in Jongin. "He has been wandering around helpless. Chën is the only one that can undo what Baekhyun did." He turned to leave.

"Why are you doing this?" Baekhyun asked. His answer was a slammed door and a nervous Jongin. "Is he alway so warm?" He deadpanned as Chën let him up.

Baekhyun was slow to approach Jongin who backed up into a wall. "He says you can't touch me," Jongin said. "But Suhø said he's dead now."

"He is, I saw it." Baekhyun said, stopping where he stood. Jongin started to panic not knowing what he should do. He was clawing at the wall when Chën approached. With a small jolt of his lightning Jongin was out. Chën caught his fall and carried him to the bed.

"He was panicking - it's what is best." Chën said, watching Baekhyun.

"What did Suhø mean, you can undo it?"

"They trained us in more than combat," was all Chën said as he tucked Jongin in. 

"This will take time. I don't have illusions like you and he do… did," Chën sighed.

"Help him. Umm... I have some questions for Suhø." Baekhyun said. 

"Be careful." Chën said. Baekhyun just nodded before slipping out. 

"Wait." Baekhyun called after.

Suhø turned to watch Baekhyun run up to him.

"What, have another fight already?"

"Huh? No. Umm... since it seems I'm allowed out of the room is there somewhere I can train? I'm not as good as he was and I don't like it."

"Why would I help you get stronger?"

"Because you want me."

Beakhyun gave a small gasp when Suhø kissed him, pushing him into the wall. It was more intense then when Chën kissed him, there was a different need behind it. 

"Don't wag a bone in front of a dog and pull it away. Eventually he will bite." Suhø licked Baekhyun's bruised lips. "Come to my office tomorrow. I'll have something for you."


	6. Chapter 6

Baekhyun could hardly sleep, between Jongin sleeping beside him, Chën on the floor on the other side, And whatever Suhø had for him in the morning. When the sun rose he looked around cursing it. 

“Baekie can I?” Jongin muttered as Baekhyun sat up. 

“I'm not him, it's me Baekhyun” He said softly. “Go back to sleep”

He wasn’t sure if Jongin processed what he said but the other did in fact go back to sleep. He was careful not to step on Chën when he got out of bed. He moved to change and walked out. It was still early morning he didn’t even know if Suhø would be in his office. He started down that way freezing when he saw Chanyeøl walking his way, the man was shirtless and he could see burn marks on him. The man didn’t even look at him as he walked by. 

Baekhyun watched him, shocked, then nearly walked into a half naked Kāi. He stared at him, blinking. “One side or the other lightning bug” Kāi said, Baekhyun just moved over. He watched Sehu̇n, who was also half naked, following him. “Do any of them have shirts,” he muttered. 

“No, they do but wearing them seems to be a hindrance” Suhø said walking up to him. “It's too early to come to my office in a few hours.” 

Baekhyun turned to the voice and saw the man retreat into a room. Did all of them come from the same room? Also he had never seen Suhø in such casual clothes. He had a lot of questions as he walked back to his and Chën’s room. Walking back in he noticed Chën was waking up. 

“Does he sleep with all of you,” he asked abruptly.

“What? who?” Chën asked, rubbing his eyes. “You do that a lot.”

“Sorry Suhø, like Chaneyeøl, Kāi, and Sehu̇n came out of his room”

“No, just me,” he said leaning back on his hands. 

“He used to, with Baëkhyun, but I think he stopped when Baëkhyun refused to make it look like you,” he muttered getting up. Usually Chën slept in a shirt but even he was half naked. 

“Ok that's it I’m tired of seeing half naked men this early in the morning. Is Suhø the only one wearing a god damn shirt,” Baekhyun sighed. 

“Sorry the shirt was bothering the bandages,” Chën muttered reaching for his shirt. 

“I need a damn shower,” Beakhyun said, walking into the bathroom. Chën just laughed. He had never seen Baekhyun so flustered it was kind of cute. 

He was muttering through the whole shower about stupid men and shirts. When he came out he had his shirt in his hand. 

“Now who’s half naked” Chën smiled as he sat on the bed to look over Jongin. 

“Now who’s half naked,” Baekhyun mimicked as he put on his shirt. 

“What has you all flustered?”

“I already told you, you are all attractive and I had a parade of half naked men in front of me this morning” 

“Should I be jealous?”

“No, I’m going to find breakfast”

“Down the hall, take a right then a left,” Chën said. “Bring back some for us please.”

“Which way down the hall?” 

“Right.”

Baekhyun nodded and walked down the hall following Chën’s instructions. Walking in he saw the three men again, still no shirts. “For the love of god put on some god damn clothes,” he yelled, turning back. He sat outside the door poking the ground until they left. 

“Hey lightning bug, if you like what you see come visit,” Kāi said as he walked away, an arm around Sehu̇n. 

Baekhyun got up, muttering about men and shirts again as he looked for some breakfast. He made some quick eggs and bacon. Eating his he cooked some up for Chën and Jongin. Walking back he was still muttering about men and shirts. 

When he walked in Jongin was awake. Chën got up quickly and took the plates, setting them down. Baekhyun became very aware of the fear in his friends' eyes when they fell on him. “He's conditioned to fear you. He can only be around you if Baëkhyun allowed it. You might have to wear his clothes for a while and I don't know what we would do about the braid.” 

“Do I have to?” Baekhyun felt gross at the idea of wearing his clone's Clothes. 

“It would be more calming for him.” 

“I’ll go change” Baekhyun muttered as he left. He came back in wearing a shirt and jacket of Baekhyun’s and a scowl on his face. 

“How did he wear this? It's so hot,” He he muttered, noticing the calm this time in Jongin. It seemed to be working. “Also, this chain is annoying.”

He was glad to see Jongin eating at least. He moved over to the chair to sulk for a bit. He listened to Chën talking to Jongin in a clear, calm voice. He was trying to make Jongin aware of his brainwashing. But Jongin insisted that wasn’t the case. Baekhyun had an idea. He walked up to Jongin and sighed as he reached for him.

“He says you brainwashed me.” 

“I did, and now I'm done with you,'' he said trying to sound as cold and mean as his clone. 

“But why?”

“To hurt him,” Baekhyun said before turning to walk out. Chën followed him, shutting the door behind him. 

“Where did you think of that? I mean it might help, but it might make it worse.”

“It was worth a shot, but I don't know if he's convinced I'm him. I’m getting out of this and going for a walk,” Baekhyun said, pulling at the shirt. Chën just nodded before kissing his forehead. 

Baekhyun changed quickly and left the room as fast as he could. He didn’t like it there - it made him feel dirty. He decided to actually explore the place until it was time to talk to Suhø. It was so much bigger than he thought it was. There were empty rooms. One had monitors in it. Another looked like a board room probably where they made plans. Baekhyun nearly screamed when a hand grabbed his shoulder and he was hugged. 

It was Chanyeol - his Chanyeol . He hugged his friend then pulled back. “Are you ok?” Chanyeol nodded. 

“He mainly sleeps, or yells a lot,” Chanyeol said. Which shocked Baekhyun. He lifted his friend’s shirt and there were no burns. Baekhyun really was much better than he was at illusions. “You seem to really piss him off for some reason. I’m basically his sound board to rant at.”

“I was led to believe he was torturing you and…” “ He didn’t say the other thing. 

“No, I clean and stuff.” Chanyeol shrugged. “I mean we have sex every now and then.”

There was something different about Chanyeol; he was more docile than he used to be. He began to wonder if Baëkhyunhad brainwashed him too but in a different manner to Jongin. 

“Why are you wearing that?” Chanyeol asked, flicking the chain. 

“Oh Jongin is scared of me unless I look like Baëkhyun,” he said taking it off and stuffing it in his pocket.

“But you already do.”

“We dress different.”

“True, Any ways I was sent to find you. Chanyeøl wants to talk to you” 

“Well I don't want to talk to him.”

“Just come on.” Chanyeol started to drag Baekhyun down the hall and into Chanyeøl’s room. 

“I'm not going to kill you, or hurt you,” Chanyeøl said, sitting on the edge of his bed. 

“And I should believe you why?”

“Because if i do Suhø will drown me. Or Chën will fry me. I'm in the mood for neither.” Chanyeøl got up and walked up to him. “Now for why you are here. You saw us leave his room did you not? Don't answer, I know you did. Why do you want to be trained?”

“That is none of your business.”

“He woke us up at the ass crack of dawn to order us to help. I think I get to know why.”

“No you don’t, it’s between me and Suhø.”

“God I hate you.”

“Good, I hate you too,” Baekhyun said, leaving. He groaned and walked down to Suhø’s office, deciding to explore that area. He walked around and came to an area with paintings. After walking around he noticed most were of him and Chën. He wondered if Suhø did them. There were some of scenery and some of the rest of X-EXO. 

“What are you doing in here?” Suhø asked, standing behind Baekhyun.


	7. chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry these slowed down. I'm going to try and post more regularly.

“Sorry I was wandering until it was time to meet you. I'm sorry if I trespassed”

“Just don't come here again,” Suhø said. “Come on”

Baekhyun followed him into the office. He was handed four files. “Each of these is on one of us. We are all hard to use Illusions on. Sehu̇n is the easiest, then Kāi then Chanyeøl then Chën, and lastly me. You will start with Sehu̇n in five days. Study these, however, they do not leave this room. None of them know I have these except Chën.” 

Baekhyun nodded. Looking around, he sat on the couch setting them beside him. “There’s not one on you.” 

“You earn that,” he said, not looking at Baekhyun as he looked through some papers. 

“How?”

“By beating Chën.” Suhø finally looked up. “I didn’t compile mine, I stole it.”

“Stole it?”

“Notice we are not in the lab any more. Just like you we ran. We still serve the Red force but we are not under its thumb any more. Now be quiet or I kick you out.”

Baekhun nodded, opening Sehu̇n’s file. He looked at the picture of him before he got the scar on his eye, and wondered how he got it. He was so intent on the file that he jumped and screamed a bit when Chën was suddenly in front of him asking why he was here. 

“I want to get better at my powers,” Baekhyun said, looking up. 

“And you are helping him, why?” Chën asked, looking at Suhø. 

“That is my own business,” Suhø said looking up. “Lets just say he appealed to my better nature.”

“You don't have a better nature.”

“That almost hurts,” Suhø said, getting up. “He’s not going back to his people and I’m out a light user.”

“You think I’ll fight for you?”

“I know you won't but you have other uses.” He held out a paper to Chën, “How is fixing Jogin going?”

“Baëkhyun did a number on him, but Baekhyun telling him he brainwashed him has helped. But this is going to take awhile, I have never seen Baëkhyun put this much work into anyone.” Chën said. 

“Where is he?”

“In Baëkhyun room - it’s where he feels safest.”

Baekhyun watched their exchange. It was like two businessmen in a meeting. Suhø talked to Chën more softly than the others. He was gentler with him, but then, Chën had said he led X-Exo with Suhø. 

“Umm before I forget... Chanyeøl wants permission to leave,” Chën said, looking over the paper.

“No, I need him here,” Suhø said.

“Good luck,” Chën said to Baekhyun, giving him a quick kiss before leaving. 

“What, none for me?” 

“Nope,” Chën smiled, walking out. 

Baekhyun blinked. He didn’t think anyone ever told Suhø no. Maybe Suhø did love Chën, but did Chën love Suhø? And Baekhyun still didn’t know where he fit in the equation with Suhø. And why was Suhø having Chën help Jongin? It was starting to give him a headache trying to unravel it.

“You’re staring,” Suhø said, going back to his work.

“Sorry,” Baekhyun went back to the files. Baekhyun looked at them for hours. He leaned back, cracking his neck and closing his eyes. He fell asleep almost instantly. He fell onto the files. Suhø watched him for a bit then bent down, brushing hair out of his face.

"You were mine first." He muttered, kissing his cheek. Baekhyun just sighed,turning over. Suhø grabbed a blanket and put it over him after carefully pulling the files out from under him.

Chën walked in a few hours later. He expected to see Baekhyun still reading the files. "I was wondering when he'd crash. He didn't sleep well last night."

"You haven't told him have you?"

"No, just that we made up stories about him."

"Don't tell him any more."

"I won't," Chën said before giving Beakhyun one final look. 

Suhø worked a bit longer and then left, turning off the light. He watched Baekhyun for a bit, then sighed walking out. 

It was hours before Baekhyun woke up and the sun was already dipping below the horizon. He looked around the dark room. The files were gone and so was Suhø. He wondered why the man didn’t kick him out when he fell asleep. He wondered when he had fallen asleep for that matter. He got up, stretching. Walking out of the office, he looked toward the room with the paintings - he wanted to go back there. He shook his head and headed back to his room. When he got to the door he heard some sounds that he wasn’t sure he wanted to open the door to. 

“Ok stop, that hurts there,” Chën said from inside the room. 

“Don't be a baby -stop moving,” Suhø said. 

Baekhyun opened the door to yell at them about having sex while Chën was still hurt only to see Suhø trying to change Chën’s bandages. Chën looked pissed and Suhø looked nearly as pissed if not more. Baekhyun wondered if he wanted to be in a room with two pissed off strong men. 

“Are you going to help me or just stare at us?” Suhø asked, turning back to Chën, who pulled away again. “For the love of, do you want me to tie you down?”

“That would make this harder,” Chën muttered. 

Baekhyun finally walked up and sat on the bed. “Here, hold my hand,” he said, taking Chën’s hand. “Squeeze it when it hurts.” Suhø went back to work. Chën was much more still this time, holding Baekhyun's hand tight. 

“There. You are the biggest baby I know,” Suhø muttered, cleaning up. He walked out of the room without another word. 

“You haven’t tried to clean this one's split lip,” Chën muttered.

“Yeah well you’re no-” Baekhyun backed up when Suhø came back.

“Who split your lip?”

“Baëkhyun, I got mouthy, I do that,” He said, blinking. 

“Is he always like that?” Watching Suhø leave. 

“Only with people he… thinks are his,” Chën muttered. 

“I’m not anyone's property,” Baekhyun huffed. 

“Never said you were. Now, I'm going to go make some food - want to come?” Chën asked, getting up. Baekhyun nodded, walking with him to the kitchen. He groaned when both Chanyeols were in there. 

“So Suhø fuck you yet?” Chanyeøl asked as he picked apart a sandwich. 

“Yep, I still hate you,” Baekhyun muttered. 

“Baekhyun headed back to the room. Take Chanyeol with you. I think me and Chanyeøl need to talk,” Chën said. There was a seriousness in Chën’s voice that made Baekhyun grab his friend and walk out quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again I'm so sorry these are taking so long to get up, I'll try to be more regular.

"What is going on," Chanyeol asked as Baekhyun drug him behind him. Baekhyun didn't answer as he walked quickly. Chanyeol pulled away when they turned down the hall to Suhø's office. "It's fine," Baekhyun said, taking his hand again and walking slower.

"Chanyeøl and Chën are about to fight in the kitchen," he said, walking in.

"Why?"

"Chanyeøl asked if you fucked me yet." Baekhyun could barely get out of the way with Suhø running down the hall.

"Now let's go back to the room," Baekhyun muttered.

"Since when are you buddy buddy with everyone?" Chanyeol asked as they walked.

"It's a long story."

"Something tells me we have time," Chanyeol said. He left out some of the Baëkhyun parts and Jongin for now.

"So do you love him?" Chanyeol asked, laying on the bed after they got to the room.

"Suhø or Chën?" Baekhyun asked.

"Either."

"Chën, yes Suhø, no - I don't even know if he loves me." Baekhyun shrugged, and sat down by Chanyeol.

"How do you feel about Chanyeøl?"

"I don't love him, if that's what you mean. I don't know if I care about him. We’ve had our arguments." Chanyeol shrugged.

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're just not you." Baekhyun shrugged. "Like you got scared to see Suhø."

"Have you met him? He nearly killed Chanyeøl one day - drowned him. I had to take care of him for a few days."

"Well he attacked me and Chën. Not that it excuses it. I saw it happen so he's got anger issues."

"Yeah well what happened to that cute puppy we used to have?" Chanyeol asked.

"Hmm, I don't know, he's had a lot to deal with." Baekhyun shrugged.

"So have I," Chanyeol muttered.

"You told him?" Chën asked, walking in. He was soaked and water was dripping from him.

"I didn't want you to get hurt again," Baekhyun said.

"Go change, you're dripping everywhere," Suhø said, walking in.

"It's not your room."

"Used to be. Baekhyun, come with me. You go get Chanyeøl, he's in the kitchen," Suhø said, walking out. Chanyeol nearly ran down the hall. Baekhyun walked out.barely catching up with Suhø. 

“You're staying with me for the foreseeable future,” Suhø said as he walked. 

“Why?”

“Chën will bring your clothes later. Chanyeøl has made another threat on your life and he won't attack if you’re with me,” Suhø said as they walked. 

“But why can't you stay with us. I'm used to sleeping with Chën,” he muttered. He nearly ran into Suhø, who turned back on him.

“Do you really want to share a bed with two men who want you? One who is not healing from burns and has little self control?” he asked, walking Baekhyun into a wall.

“I'm not sharing a bed with you.”

“Why, do you want to?

“I-no, i just -”

“No one goes into my wing unless called, or Chën,” Suhø said, moving to continue walking. Baekhyun nodded, catching back up with him. 

“Do you love… him?” Baekhyun asked as they walked. He was going to ask if Suhø loved him but he wasn’t ready for that answer. He was still dealing with falling in love with Chën. 

“I do,” Suhø said with little emotion in his voice as they walked. 

Baekhyun was glad of that. He was glad that Suhø wasn’t just using Chën. He felt a twinge of jealousy too, because someone else loved his Chën. But to be fair, Suhø had him first. He thought about this as he followed Suhø down the halls. 

“Here you are,” Suhø said, opening the door and then leaving. 

Baekhyun watched him, then shook his head and walked into the room. It was a lot like Chën’s big, extravagant. But the whole house was much more than what Exo had. He sat on the bed, laying back. He stared up and wondered about his time here. He wondered what Junmyeon and Jongdae were doing. Had they given up or were they going to try and save him and the others? 

“I’m sorry about this,” Chën said, walking in with some clothes. He was dressed casually now his hair was still wet. Baekhyun bit his lip. Even dressed like this instead of his usual suits he was beautiful. 

“Is Chanyeøl ok?” Baekhyun asked. He was really concerned but worried for his friend. 

“He's probably out for a few days but fine,” Chën said, coming to sit by Baekhyun. Baekhyun leaned on him and hugged him around the middle. A bit of that puppy-like nature was coming back. 

“Why can't you stay?” he muttered, giving Chën puppy eyes. Chën just laughed a bit and kissed his forehead. 

“Because someone has to keep Chanyeøl and the rest in check.” He smiled, “And stop looking at me like that.” 

Baekhyun smiled and got on the bed, moving behind Chën and hugging him. “Like what?” he asked. 

Chën turned to watch him. “Like an innocent puppy. It makes me want to corrupt you.” 

“He loves you,” Baekhyun whispered, resting his chin on Chën’s shoulder. 

“Who does? You mean Suhø?” 

Baekhyun just nodded and hugged Chën tighter. He buried his face in the crook of his neck. Chën reached back and ran his hands through Baekhyun’s hair. 

“I don't want you to leave,” Baekhyun muttered, without letting go of Chën.

“I’ll be back in the morning with breakfast,” Chën smiled, giving Baekhyun a light kiss. “Stop pouting like that.”

“Come here,” Baekhyun smiled. He sat up on his knees pulling Chën close in a last ditch effort to try and get him to stay the night. He kissed him strongly, pulling him close. “We have other ways to have fun without hurting you,” he smirked, moving to kiss along his jaw and neck. 

“Hmm, as appealing as that is, I have my orders,” Chën smiled. “You’ll be fine.”

“Fine, meany,” he said, moving to change. He smiled at Chën as he left waving. 

Baekhyun settled into bed feeling the emptiness of Chën being gone. It took him longer than normal to fall asleep. He had dreams of Suhø and Chën leaving him to be together. He had dreams of losing Jongin to his insanity. Of Chanyeol killing him for his clone. Each one woke him; it was the last when he gave up. He looked around. It was still dark outside and had to be at least early morning if not earlier. 

He looked around watching out the window. It was storming outside and he wondered if it was Chën or just the weather. He knew Jongdae could cause storms so it made sense Chën could too. He watched it - he always found thunderstorms beautiful. He eventually fell back asleep for a while after listening to the storm. 

When he woke up this time the sun was up. He got dressed and headed toward Suhø’s office when a room caught his eye. It was a room with what looked like surveillance footage. He picked up a tape labeled ‘Trial One.’ Putting it in the player he watched - it was The Red Force trying to make their clones. This one of him had failed. He grabbed another, labeled ‘Success.’ He watched as Suhø was created. He went though others, seeing footage of when they were held captive, and the experiments on them. He grabbed one - it didn’t have a label. He was about to put it in when he was pulled back.


	9. chapter 9

“You keep going in rooms you ought not to be in,” Suhø said, taking the tape from Baekhyun and setting it down, pulling him out of the room. He shut and locked the door and pushed Baekhyun back to the wall. “I suggest you stick to your room and my office.” 

“I'm not a dog, I don’t do as I’m told,” Baekhyun hissed, moving to go back to his room. 

“No, you never have been,” Suhø said, walking back toward his own room. 

“What do you know?” Baekhyun muttered, walking back.

“You don't want people going into rooms, then keep them locked!” he yelled down the hall, before walking into his room and slamming the door. 

“What happened now?” Chën was sitting on the bed with a tray of food. 

“There was a door unlocked. I went in and he had footage from the lab so I was snooping,” Baekhyun said. 

“And you thought that wouldn’t make him mad?” Chën asked, getting up. “Eat. I’ll go try to fix this.”

“Well the door should have been locked,” Baekhyun muttered, grabbing some toast. “No jelly?”

Baekhyun sighed as he sat eating. He really wanted to see more of those tapes. He leaned back when he finished. "Why does he get under my skin so much?" he muttered.

"You're one to talk. Are you coming to study or not?" Suhø said at the door, then walked down the hall. Baekhyun wondered where Chën was since Suhø had come. He got up and walked to the office and got his answer. Chën sat at the desk going over a paper. But Suhø wasn't in the room - he had continued down the hall.

"He's having a conversation with your Chanyeol," Chën said, looking up. "He won't hurt him, I promise."

Baekhyun nodded and grabbed the file on Sehu̇n. He still wondered how knowing more about the youngest member helped him with his powers. He sighed and leaned back.He was getting nowhere with the file - it didn’t make sense how knowing Sehu̇n would help. He sighed and got up. 

“I’m going for a walk - I'm getting nowhere,” he sighed. 

“Ok,” Chën said, looking up. He got up and walked up to Baekhyun. He pulled him close, kissing his forehead. “You’ll get it I'm sure,” he said as Baekhyun nodded walking out. 

Baekhyun walked the halls looking at the water damage. He was sure this was Suhø’s anger lashing out. Something about it seemed familiar. He sighed, walking away from him, his mind going back to that room with the videos. He wanted to know what was in that room and what was on that tape without a label. It seemed Suhø was most worried about him seeing that one. 

He turned and walked back to the room to try the door - it was locked this time. Looking around he sighed then went back to his room. He looked for anything to try and pick the lock. He smiled when in the bathroom he found bobby pins. Likely leftover from whoever had lived in this house before X-Exo took it over. 

He looked around when he got to the room and went to work quickly; he sighed when he couldn’t get it open. 

“You could ask,” Suhø said behind him. 

“And would you?” Baekhyun didn’t turn to face him as he stood. He froze when he felt Suhø so close. The man reached around him and unlocked the door. 

“You may not like what you see,” Suhø said before walking away. 

“Why let me see it now then?”

“Because you are stubborn and won't give up until you do. I know you. More than you know” Suhø said, turning. Beakhyun watched him; Suhø looked scared. He wondered why - what was on that tape?

Baekhyun turned to walk in. He picked up the tape and stared at it for a long time. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to do this now. This tape scared even Suhø. What was it that he would see that would scare the leader of X-Exo? Putting it in he sat down and let out a breath. 

It started in an empty room, It looked like a training room of some sort. He watched himself walk in. Or it was his clone but he was pretty sure it was him. He was shocked there was sound on this one. He leaned on the desk as it played. He saw himself pace, muttering. Then Suhø walked in. He had black hair then but he still had that red scar under his eye. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Baekhyun’s voice came from the screen. He was sure it was him now. Baëkhyun never sounded that worried; he always sounded cold and distant. 

Suhø didn’t respond; he just reached up brushing the hair out of Baekhyun’s face, shaking his head. He leaned close, kissing him. Baekhyun watched as his past self wrapped his arms around Suhø pulling him close. 

“What is this?” he muttered, standing. He kept watching though he wanted to see it through the end. He sat back down as the kiss seemed to get more intense. Suhø backed Baekhyun into a wall before resting his forehead against him. 

“I love you, that is why when you leave you are going to leave me behind,” Suhø said - it was barely audible in the video feed. 

“No, I’m not,” Baekhyun said loudly, shaking his head. Suhø covered his mouth. 

“Yes, you are. Besides, I have made a deal with one of the nurses and they are going to give you an opening tonight. But first, she's doing me a favor. You won't remember us, she's going to take care of that. And I will stay and train for the coming fight. I will give them everything they want of me,” Suhø said, kissing Baekhyun’s forehead. “Do this for me - I can't live with myself if they keep you here and experiment on you.” 

“Don't do this, let me keep us...” Baekhyun pleaded. He was crying into Suhø’s chest when the other produced a syringe from his pocket and injected Baekhyun. He caught the smaller male as he passed out. 

Baekhyun turned off the video at the point where the nurse came in to take him. He stared at the still image of Suhø holding his body and the nurse coming toward them. He backed into the wall, shaking his head. 

“It's real,” Chën said, walking in. “He told me he let you see it.” 

“They can take memories like that?” Baekhyun said, looking at the screen. 

“It's a form of hypnosis sort of like they influenced your memories molding them to no longer include this.” He pointed at the screen. “There are ways to bring it back if you want them. But I have to finish with Jongin first.” 

“Let me think,” Baekhyun muttered. “Umm... I’m going to go lay down. I’ll come to study in a bit.” 

He walked out and back to his room. Moving to the bed he laid down and stared at the wall. Did he really have a relationship with Suhø? Was it all real or was it a ploy by the man to get him to love him? He started to play with the light around him, making himself invisible in case anyone came to see him while he was thinking. 

“You know we can see the indentation on the bed,” Baekhyun heard, after a few hours of laying there. He made himself visible and sat up to look at Chanyeol. 

“I wanted to talk to you,” Chanyeol said, walking in and sitting on the edge of the bed. “Chën said you saw something that upset you. Are you ok?”

“Just thinking, do you remember when we were at the lab?” Baekhyun asked. 

“Yeah, we escaped,” Chanyeol nodded. “You…”

“I what?” Baekhyun asked, “Did I have a relationship while we were there?”

Chanyeol nodded. “We all figured you didn’t want to talk about it...”

“I want them back,” he muttered. “I want to remember it, know if I trust it.”

“Baek, talk to him, I don't like him. I doubt I ever will - he left my best friend without something that made him happy. He's angry and ruthless but i don't think you see the hurt and longing every time he watches you sleep.”

“He watches me sleep?”

Chanyeol nodded. “I go for walks at night when I can’t sleep or Chan is having a nightmare. He seems to calm down when I leave the bed. Anyways, a few times I have seen him outside yours and Chën’s room. He looks hurt and lost. He caught me once and made me promise not to tell you. Look, the point is I don't like him. But yes you did have a relationship with him when they had us.”

Chanyeol got up and held his hand out to Baekhyun. “Let's go get lunch, we can catch up,” he smiled. He looked like the Chanyeol Baekhyun knew. Getting up he followed Chanyeol to the kitchen. Walking in he sighed - Kāi and Sehu̇n were in the room. Both men looked at them and smiled before leaving. 

“They scare me,” Baekhyun muttered, watching them. “Well, not scare - more like creep me out. They slink around so much”

“Chanyeol wants to kill you, you have to get out of here” 

“Chanyeol, I can’t just leave not with all that is going on. And you think Suhø will let me. We are still at war no matter what feelings he has for me,” Baekhyun said as he started to make a tuna fish sandwich. He set the first one in front of Chanyeol. 

He looked up when Chanyeol started to laugh. “You really are stupid,” he said. Baekhyun backed up as Chanyeøl took out contacts and wiped his face. The scars were now visible. “You’re right, we still are at war. And I have a personal war against you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry these are taking so long. there might not actually be a smut scene like I said there was I want it to organically happen


	10. Chapter 10

Baekhyun backed up into a wall, looking for an escape. He knew Chën and Suhø were on the other side of the house. No one would hear him yell for help. He focused on thinking of bending illusions but barely dodged a fireball. He used his light to blind Chanyeøl as best he could and ran. He looked back to see if he was being followed - he didn't see Chanyeøl but he heard him. Turning back, he ran straight into Kāi and fell back on the ground. 

Kāi sighed before hauling him up. He pulled Baekhyun into his room, shutting the door. “You are a pain in my ass you know that,” Baekhyun looked around, his eyes settling on a naked Sehu̇n in the bed. 

“Why are you helping me?” Baekhyun asked. 

Kāi turned after locking the door and walked up to Baekhun, running the back of his hand along his cheek, then laughed. “None of us like Chanyeøl, we would be better off if the loose cannon was dead. He's made a move on you and I'm about to go tell Suhø. Stay here.” Kāi vanished, leaving Baekhyun with Sehu̇n. 

“Want to play?” Sehu̇n asked, moving out of the bed. Baekhyun looked at him, blinking, and then shook his head. 

“Umm... can you put something on? 

“Boring,“ Sehu̇n said, grabbing his pants off the floor. “Might as well try to train while you're here.” 

Baekhyun was about to try and weave an illusion when he smelled fire. “Is he - ”

“He's going to burn the whole place down,” Sehu̇n hissed, moving to the door. “Stay here - I don’t want Suhø killing me too for you getting hurt.” 

Baekhyun was left in the room alone. This was happening a lot, him getting locked in a room. He sighed, moving to sit in the corner behind a desk. He hugged his knees. How did he get fooled by Chanyeøl? Where was his friend? He looked up when the door opened. It was Sehu̇n - his left pant leg and the flesh was burned. It looked to be a mild burn. He decided to try and dress it as best he could in his corner. 

“He’s in here,” Sehu̇n muttered, limping to the bed. 

Chën came in pulling Baekhun into his arms. “Don't leave the wing without one of us next time ok?” he said, taking Baekhyun’s hand pulling him out. He looked over to see Chanyeøl being restrained by Kāi as Suhø stood in front of him. 

“Take him back to the office,” Suhø said without looking at them, before slapping Chanyeøl hard across the face. “You have one more strike - step out of line and you drown slowly,” Suhø said before using his water again to nearly drowning him.   
“What the hell were you thinking?” Suhø yelled, walking into the office where Baekhyun sat on the couch. “There is a reason I told you to stay in this wing.” 

“I thought he was,” Baekhyun looked down. 

“What, your Chanyeol? You don’t think he’d use that to get you? He is bound and determined to take you from me. I finally got you back in my life. I’m not having him burn you,” Suhø yelled. 

“Stop it!” Baekhyun yelled. “You left me, you pushed me out. You took what may have been the happiest moments of my life. You don't get have me” He pushed past Suhø, limping back to his room locking the door. He was Shocked Suhø didn't follow.

He leaned against the door, sliding down it as he cried. He felt like his heart was breaking and he didn’t even remember being with Suhø. He sniffled a bit then got up and made his way to the Bathroom to clean and dress the small burn. Finally done he made his way to the bed. He buried himself under the blankets. 

“Get out, Suhø!” he yelled when he heard someone come in. 

“It's me,” Chën said, walking over to the door after relocking the door - not that it’d really keep Suhø out if he wanted in. He had a skeleton key to the house. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Baekhyun shook his head and sat up. He looked at Chën and realized his bandages were gone. “You’re healed up?” he asked. It seemed too soon and he was confused. 

“Láy came back for a bit. He and the others are coming back soon,” Chën said, pulling Baekhyun close. “It seems your other four have returned to your team too. According to Lay, he saw them in the city.” 

“Luhan, Zitao, kris, and Yixing?” Baekhyun asked in disbelief. Chën nodded, kissing his hair. “I thought we lost them for good. Wait, you have Clones of Kris and the rest? They left on their mission before we were captured.”

“They were captured and sent to another lab,” Chën said. “Eventually they joined us in training, But it was very much them and us. Well, sort of. I became their leader and Suhø the rest.”

“What about Minseok and Kyungsoo?” Chën shook his head. “Yours is in the city, but ours are still nowhere to be seen, so we are outnumbered now. I shouldn’t be telling you this”

Baekhyun moved so he was facing Chën. “Then stop talking,” he said, leaning in to kiss him. “I have waited so long, Don't deny me now,” he muttered, moving to kiss his neck. 

“You are not thinking straight,” Chën said, pushing him back. 

“Yes, I am. Listen to me. I almost died today. He almost had me. I'm not leaving this world without making love to you,” he said softly, and he leaned in close again kissing Chën stronger this time. He felt Chën kiss him back this time. He slid his hands into the red blazer Chën had on, pushing it down his shoulder. Watching him, he was slow to unbutton his own shirt. He leaned in, kissing him again as he pushed the shirt off his shoulder. “I love you,” he said, looking down at Chën.

“I love you too,” Chën smiled before wrapping an arm around Baekhyun and shifting so he was under him on the bed. Baekhyun looked up at him with big, innocent eyes. He reached up and traced the burn scar with his finger. 

“Did me and him ever... am I still a….” He looked away. 

“Yes you are,” Chën nodded. He took Baekhyun’s hand, kissing the palm. He pulled Baekhyun back up so he could take off his shirt. Baekhyun rested his forehead against Chën as he wrapped his arms around his neck. He let Chën guide him back down to the bed before pulling him back down for a kiss. 

“Make me yours,” he muttered softly, breaking the kiss. 

Baekhyun fell asleep in Chën’s arms after their moment of utter bliss; he hadn’t ever felt that content in his life. He moaned in his sleep as he started to dream. It was him and Suhø in one of the cells at the laboratory. They were sitting on a bed just talking. Suhø leaned in and kissed him softly, which causedBaekhyun to pull back. 

His dream shifted to them in the same cell but laying together talking this time. They seemed happy and content until one of the nurses came in and pulled them apart. There were a few more scenes before Baekhyun was shaken awake. He sat up and nearly headbutted Suhø. 

“Go home,” Suhø said. He held out a phone, “You can call Chën on this. But go home. He won't stop and I won't always be there. Take the others with you. This war is lost for us I’m sure.” He put the phone in Baekhyun’s hand and turned to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry i know i promised to get a bit smutty but clearly I can't do that so you got a time skip. sorry


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY for the delay I have bipolar and when I'm depressed I can't write I'm working again I'm so sorry it was so long this time. also, I lost my beta reader so please bear with me until I get another

Baekhyun watched Suhø leave. The look of defeat almost broke Baekhyun’s heart. He got up pulling on his clothes before walking to Suhø’s room. He walked in without knocking. “I don't know if I can ever trust you like I seem to have at the lab. Not when you were willing to throw away what we had. It's hazy but some of it came back tonight. He looked down at the floor then back up. “Survive this war you owe me,” He said before turning to leave he He sighed when water blocked his path out. He was about to tell Suhø to let him go when he felt Suhø hugging him. 

Baekhyun closed his eyes this felt so familiar so real. He let out a breath as he pulled away. “No,” he said before leaving. 

He walked back to his room gently shaking Chën awake. He smiled when Chën pulled him close. “He’s letting us go, Me chan and Jongin.” He said softly. Chën sat up at that. 

“Your going aren't you,” He said softly. 

“I have to get Chan and Jongin out of here,” he said looking down. “Come with us” 

“I cant Baek, This is my family this is my life,” Chën said running his hand through Baekhyun’s hair. “You think he’d let us both go. It's breaking his heart to let you go. Someone has to put back the broken pieces. Someone has to be there for him.” 

Baekhyun looked down and nodded his head. “I don’t mean to break his heart. I just don't fully remember a time when I loved him” he said softly and sighed. 

“ You coming here was not something he had anticipated. When Baekhyun captured you we were shocked. Yes, I tried to get to you to do the same but I honestly assumed with how much he hated you, He’d kill you” Chën sighed. “Then kept you, Suhø intended to stay away as best he could. But you sought him out”

Baekhyun looked down and sighed. He leaned in and kissed Chën. “Survive for me,” he said before backing up if he stayed any longer he knew he’d stay forever. He walked out of the room as he started to cry. Shutting the door he made it down the hall and broke down sobbing. He was there for a while when there was a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Suhø, he looked like a broken man. 

“Here this is your past,” he said handing him a flash drive. He left Baekhyun thereafter pulling him up. Baekhyun looked at the Flash drive he wondered if he wanted to watch it. He stuffed it in his pocket as he made his way to Chanyeol and Jongin. He stood in front of the room Chanyeol shared with his clone. He knocked on the door for a bit when there was no answer he walked in. Chanyeol was still sleeping, Baekhyun walked up to him and gently shook him. “Get up we are going home” he said softly. Chanyeol just rolled over muttering about a few more moments. Baekhyun sighed and decided to go retrieve Jongin instead. Walking to Baëkhyun’s room he nearly walked into jongin. 

“Hey, are you ok?” He asked his friend who was pacing. 

“Couldn’t sleep” Jongin muttered. “What is it?”

“Suhø is letting us go” Baekhyun muttered rubbing his arm. 

“Really just like that?” Baekhyun could tell whatever Baëkhyun had done to his friend he still wasn’t back to what he used to be. He just nodded holding his hand out. “Let's go home we have to get Chan” 

Jongin hesitated before taking his hand. Baekhyun lead him to Chanyeol’s room and shook him harder this time. When Chaneyeol opened his eyes finally he sat up looking at his friends. “What do you- where did Chanyeøl go” he muttered. 

“I don't know but Suhø is letting us go get dressed,” Baekhyun said pulling him up. Chanyeol nodded rubbing his face. 

“Why is he letting us go?” Jongin asked. Baekhyun just shook his head he wasn’t ready to talk about that. 

“Just is” he muttered keeping a tight grip on Jongin’s hand. “Do you think you can teleport us out?” 

“I haven’t been able to use my powers much since he messed with my head” Jongin muttered looking down. 

“It’s fine we will find a way” He watched Chanyeol get dressed slowly. When his friend was done he moved to leave when Kāi walked in. 

“Well well aren’t you three the lucky ones. I’m here to get you into the city, I can only take one at a time. You’re first” he pointed to Baekhyun. 

“No I don't trust you to take them,” Baekhyun said. 

“And I was given my orders” Kāi grabbed him and they were gone. 

“You ass hole” Baekhyun hissed. 

“Remember I'm not your Jongin. Who is next” Kāi said Vanishing? Baekhyun started to pace when Kāi didn’t return Immediately. Maybe it was just him he was letting go of. He sighed when Jongin and Kāi appeared. Jongin was fighting Kāi who tossed him at Baekhyun. “I’ll be back with the last one” He groaned. He came back much quicker this time

The three of them stood there not sure where they were. Kāi smiled walking up to Baekhyun. “Don't think this is over. It will never be over” He said before vanishing again. 

“Come on, let's find a phone” Baekhyun muttered taking both their hands and started walking. He found it odd he was the mature one right now the one “in charge” as they walked He wondered what Kāi meant by it wasn’t over. 

When they found a store he walked in and asked to use the phone. He was shocked the lady let him. Dialing the house number he sighed when it was Jongdae who answered, That voice made him pause until Jongdae said hello again. 

“We got out,” Baekhyun said softly. 

“Where are you,” Jongdae said quickly. 

“Um, a laundromat,” He asked the lady the address then relayed it to Jongdae. 

“Stay there we will be there soon” Jongdae could be heard yelling for Junmyeon as he hung up. 

“Is it ok if we stay here Until our friends get us?” Baekhyun smiled when she nodded. He nodded back and took jongin and Chanyeol to some chairs by the window. He watched them for a bit. 

“You wanted to stay didn’t you” he was mainly looking at Chanyeol who shook his head. “I’m just... I don't know” the fire user buried his face in his hands. Baekhyun rubbed his back sighing. “I feel like we all lost something back there, even more so when we left.”

They sat quietly until Jongdae and the rest came in. Junmyeon walked over to them. Baek Just looked between Jongdae and Junmyeon and sighed. “Can we go home I'm tired, we can talk later” He said getting up Junmyeon gently set him back down. 

“We aren’t going home until we know for sure you aren’t the clones,” Jongdae said watching them. 

“And how would you like us to do that. Tell you something only we would know. They could have tortured that out of us” Baekhyun sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. “Look Chan doesn’t have scars, Jongin doesn’t have a split lip and we all know their scars are real and permanent” 

“And you could weave illusions to hide those” Jongdae said. Baekhyun began to wonder what he ever saw in the man. Right now he was driving him up the wall. It could be he had the face of the man he loved. He wasn’t sure then he sighed. 

“Then knock me out I can't use that power in my sleep” he muttered He was glad the lady seemed more interested in her book than their conversation. He barely turned back to Jongdae before his world went black. When he woke up he was in his room the bed where Sehun usually slept empty. No one had cleaned it out yet but he wondered if they knew he was dead. He sighed when he looked at the foot of the bed, Jongdae was leaning on the door. 

“How's your head,” He asked holding out aspirin. 

Baekhyun pushed it away getting up. He swayed a bit then steadied. “We need Yixing to try and heal Jongin’s mind and possibly Chan’s” he muttered. 

“How did you know they were back?” Jongdae asked

“Chën told me… let's just say a lot happened,” He said. 

“Like This” Jongdae held up the flash drive Suhø had given him. 

“You have no right that is mine” Baekhyun snatched it back angry. 

“We had to make sure it was safe. And yes we watched the videos.” Jongdae sighed. 

“He gave it to me, It wasn’t yours to see.” He nearly yelled looking at the drive. 

“You don't have to talk about it. But it will probably help” He looked shocked when Baekhyun backed up from his touch. 

“Can you send Junmyeon I want to talk to him? Right now I can’t talk to you” Baekhyun crawled back into bed. Jongdae just nodded. 

“He's with Jongin and Chanyeol right now, But I’ll tell him” Jongdae looked hurt but Baekhyun had other things to worry about. He laid back down trying to go back to sleep. When he couldn’t sleep he walked over to his laptop putting the drive in. there were seven videos on it. His mouse hovered over one before he slammed the laptop closed. He turned when the door opened it was Junmyeon this time. It even hurt to see him. 

“Lay is working with Jongin and Chanyeol now, His powers aren't really with the mind but we are trying,” he said sitting on Baekhyun’s bed. “So Sehun, he wasn’t with you?”

“No he's dead,” Baekhyun said looking at the empty bed. “Theirs put one of his arrows in his heart. I fell in love while I was there. Not with Suhø Jongdae said you looked at them” 

“I didn’t he did he went through it to make sure it was clean,” Junmyeon said. “You know this means your out. Not of the group but if any more fights we have with them. You won't think clearly if whoever you fell for is on the field” 

Baekhyun nodded, “It was Chën, I need time away from Jongdae for now. It hurts to see him, knowing it's not the man I love. Nor the man who loves me” 

“Your wrong there but not the point. I’ll tell him to keep his distance for now.” Junmyeon got up. “I’m here when you're ready to talk about that flash drive. Jongdae did tell me what was on it. It was something only me and Suhø knew.”

“How did you know, and why didn’t you tell me?” Bekhyun asked. 

“I saw you two one night. As for not telling you when we left it was apparent that you didn’t remember any of it” Junmyeon said he moved to the door. “Rest for now you all need it.”

“I can't sleep in here, it's too empty” Baekhyun muttered. 

“Take My bed for now,” Jumyeon said holding the door open. He stopped Baekhyun before he walked out. 

“I almost forgot. This is yours too” He held out the phone Suhø had given him to contact Chën. “It will only call one number, he did answer I told him who I was and why I used it. It cant send any photos or anything so I’m giving it back too” 

Baekhyun grabbed the drive and phone nodding before walking out. He walked right past Jongdae and Tao who were talking and straight into Junmyeon’s room. He crawled into the bed and sighed. It smelled like Suhø. it made sense that they had the same scent. He hugged the pillow close as he fell asleep. 

He fell into another dream about him And Suhø. This time they were outside, the Lab had a courtyard, they were under a tree Suhø’s head in Baekhyun’s lap. It was just that sitting there content in each other's company. But as they laid there a storm rolled naturally quickly. The lighting angry and strong. Running inside Baekhyun watched the storm. He turned to Suhø how faded before him. Chën was behind him and he too faded. Baekhyun woke up quickly in a cold sweat. He looked around it was nighttime now. 

Baekhyun walked out into the house looking around, It seemed everyone was asleep. He sat on the couch and turned on the tv scrolling through channels when a hand fell on his shoulder causing him to jump and scream.


End file.
